Various forms of power saw guides have been heretofore provided and some have been designed specifically for use in conjunction with power circular saws. However, most of the these previously known saw guides are usable in conjunction with only small workpieces and do not have the strength or dimensional capacity to handle largerr workpieces, such as beams, joists and studs. In addition, most of the previously known power saw guide structures have not been constructed in a manner whereby heavy workpieces may be supported at a convenient elevation above the floor in order that a power saw operator may perform necessary cuts in the workpieces supported from the guide with ease and little effort.
Accordingly, a need exists for a power saw guide of sturdy construction so as to be adapted to support heavy workpieces and of a size enabling larger workpieces to be supported therefrom in an elevated position above a work surfaces upon which the operator of a power saw may be standing.
Examples of previously known power saw guides and other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,630,146, 2,630,147, 2,656,860, 2,324,196, 2,903,026, 3,177,947 and 3,741,063.